A floor surfacing machine such as a floor grinding machine is commonly used to strip or smooth flooring by grinding undesired material. A clean, smooth and essentially flat surface to which new coverings or coatings can be applied may be provided.
Floor surfacing machines are also commonly used to smooth a rough flooring surface or remove surface levelling compounds to create a floor which has a smooth, level surface. Certain surfaces, including some types of concrete, are also suitable for polishing using a floor surfacing machine.
One common type of a floor surfacing machine is the planetary-type machine. This type of machine normally comprises two to four, or even more, satellite grinding heads mounted within a larger planetary head, where the satellite grinding heads may be driven in one direction and the planetary head in another direction. A motor, normally an electrical motor, drives both the satellite grinding heads and the planetary head, where transmission is accomplished by means of transmission belts and belt pulleys.
When grinding floor surfaces, an operator normally determines the rate by the time it takes to obtain an acceptable grinding result. This rate is often much slower than a normal walking pace, something that will be uncomfortable and tiring for the person advancing the machine. Advancing a floor surfacing machine at a normal walking pace would require repeated grinding, which may result in an uneven or generally poor result.
Releasing the operator of the floor surfacing machine from the actual propulsion of the machine is previously known from EP 1492646 where a remotely controlled floor surfacing machine is described. The operator is there not required to continuously steer the machine, but can concentrate on monitoring the grinding result and if necessary increase or reduce the rate of advance, removing any obstacles or even controlling more than one floor surfacing machine.
However, for a remotely controlled floor surfacing machine, it is necessary to have a very steady pace without uncontrolled deviations, even for varying frictional forces between the satellite grinding heads and the floor. It is therefore desired to obtain a remotely controlled floor surfacing machine with enhanced control and stability.